


beautiful pain, someone’s here to stay

by honeyunho



Series: loving you [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Making Out, Mentions of Smut, doyoung is hurt, in the end taeyong will be by his side, taeyong is there to heal him, taeyong loves him so much it hurts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 02:50:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17993441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyunho/pseuds/honeyunho
Summary: Even though the self loathing for himself anchored him down to the deepest parts of the ocean, Taeyong was the fresh air that filled his lungs and makes him breathes.ORDoyoung isn’t always the strong person he seems to be and Taeyong is there to heal his wounds.





	beautiful pain, someone’s here to stay

**Author's Note:**

> **TRIGGER WARNING: Self Loathing/Self Hate, If you are uncomfortable with this topic **PLEASE LEAVE IMMEDIATELY**

              Doyoung seemed like a strong confident person since he was the leader of the choir club in school, he was cheerful and optimistic around other students, he was even deemed as one of the happiest people others have met.

               But, Doyoung had another side of himself not even his close friends know. He seemed like he was someone who was strong and confident about everything being positive but really, it’s the nights where he’s locked himself up in his room and tears are stained on his face that he’s reminded he’s not perfect. His hands trembling with death near his fingertips, tears escaping his eyes, the bags under his eyes showing just how exhausted he is. 

                He was far from perfect, he felt nothing more than empty. 

 

                He knows that no one else knows the multiple nights he’s cried so much he falls asleep due to exhaustion, the self loath for himself. 

 

                 But he has Taeyong to take care of him, his loving boyfriend who always knows something is wrong. Even though the self loathing for himself anchored him down to the deepest parts of the ocean, Taeyong was the fresh air that filled his lungs and makes him breathes.

                  He handles him with so much care, after his nights of tears and broken sobs, Taeyong was there to wipe them away and reassure him. Taeyong didn’t care that Doyoung had other priorities at the moment but right now his boyfriend was hurting and he wasn’t there when he needed him the most. 

 

                   Taeyong’s voice was gentle when it came to Doyoung, always extra careful and taking his time with him. Even when his lips were trailing lightly across his exposed collarbones, and his hands sneaking underneath Doyoung’s giant hoodies fingertips touching his hips. He was always gonna take his time with Doyoung in the end. Even when they were in the heat of the moment, hands on each other’s burning skin, Taeyong creates blue and red bruises which blooms into purple flowers on Doyoung’s pale skin. Even when Doyoung begs him for release, he’d always tell him to be patient, taking his time to unravel him before letting the euphoric tension take over. 

           After, Taeyong would come back to his senses and rest his hands on either side of Doyoung’s face, whispering to the half conscious boy. Always being so good for him, praising him with so much love. Peppering his face in soft delicate kisses, making sure to leave a lingering kiss on his swollen lips. 

 

            Doyoung is aware of the pain he puts himself in and hides them away from the world, But Taeyong is there to heal the wounds and show him the love he deserved from the start.

**Author's Note:**

> This was painful to write at first but I made it short because I think this is one of my first drabbles with straight on angst??
> 
> Seriously though, kudos and comments are HIGHLY APPRECIATED ♡


End file.
